1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to door rollers, and more specifically to door rollers for recreational vehicles having a retractable awning.
2. Description of Retailed Art
A retractable awning is often attached to the side of a recreational vehicle, such as a travel trailer or mobile home. The awning is retractable to a stored position adjacent the side of the recreational vehicle during transportation and can be moved from the stored position to an extended position. When in the extended position, a canopy of the awning can provide protection from the sun or rain.
It is often convenient to attach the awning adjacent a door in the side of the recreational vehicle. However, when the door is opened the top of the door can contact the awning canopy and cause damage. Note that a relatively high door and low roof where the awning is mounted prevents the awning from being mounted further above the door. The contact between the door and awning can cause damage to both the door and the awning canopy. Commonly the canopy is scratched, snagged, or torn. To prevent the damage a roller of standard design is mounted at the top of the door. When the door is opened the roller lifts the canopy so that the door does not engage the canopy.
The roller, however, often cannot be positioned near the top corner of the door to prevent the damage. The door often has thin aluminum edging strips along edges of the door and the roller cannot be mounted on the edging strips because the strips will not support the roller and the canopy. Therefore, the roller must be mounted to the main body of the door down from the edging strip at the top of the door and in from the edging strip at the side of the door. Due to the width of the edging strips, the roller is not in a position near the top corner of the door to always lift the canopy and prevent the top corner of the door from contacting the canopy, particularly when the canopy is steeply sloped or heavy.
Additionally, as the door is opened the roller partially skids across the canopy rather than rolling. The skidding can cause additional resistance in opening the door and cause wearing of the canopy in the contact area. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved door roller to better protect the awning.